


Spear of fire

by celebrain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Divinity Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Frivolous Miracles, Gender-Ambiguous Reader, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Religious Content, Self-Indulgent, Strength Kink, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: Who wouldn't want to be visited by an angel?





	1. Chapter 1

On a cold dark winter night, you move down to kneel at your bed, ready to say your prayers. You pray for your best friend, who is trapped in a loveless marriage, desperate to break free. You pray for your housemate, who is struggling to raise her infant daughter on her own. You pray for your ex, who is plagued nightly by panic attacks. You pray for every suffering human, every endangered animal, for every threatened piece of nature. A stray thought about your own loneliness creeps into your mind, but you push it aside, because it is irrelevant, your personal problems are not nearly as pressing as other issues.  
  
You climb into bed, turn off the lights, and stare at the ceiling, brooding for a bit before your eyelids start to feel heavy. You're at the edge of oblivion when you notice that the light seems to have gone back on. When you open your eyes, the brightness almost hurts and you shield your face, looking for the source of the light that is definitely not coming from your nightstand. The sun appears to have teleported to your room, a bright orb of white light right in the center of it, impossible to look directly at. After a few seconds, the room is shrouded in darkness again, as if nothing has happened. You blink a few times, sitting up on your bed and not daring to breathe while you let your eyes adjust to the darkness again.  
  
"Be not afraid." You hear a gentle voice from the dark, and you scramble back against the wall, suddenly very much afraid. A man is standing in your room, a _glowing_ man, with huge feathery wings, clad in white. Your head is spinning; you just stare as he smiles at you, waiting for you to react. Some part of your brain distantly reminds you that you know what this is, you've read about it countless times, but you still can't believe that it would happen here, now, to you of all people.  
  
"You’re... are you ..." Your voice is quiet, trembling, but he understands what you are asking.  
  
"An angel, yes." He beams at you, his wings fluttering slightly behind him.  
  
You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself while he keeps smiling patiently at you.  
  
"You’re real," you breathe, half question, half affirmation.  
  
He nods at you, clasping his hands together. "I imagine you have more questions. Ask ahead, dear."  
  
You sit up more straightly on your bed, trying to gather your confidence. _You’re safe_, a voice in the back of your mind keeps assuring you, and you concentrate on it. "What's... your name?"  
  
"I am Aziraphale, the guardian of-"  
  
"I know. I... I've read about you," you interrupt him, partly excited, panicked, and in disbelief that all of this is actually happening. "Why are you here? I'm not dying, am I?"  
  
"Oh no, my dear, not at all. I'm here to reward you. See it as... a miracle, just for you." Aziraphale grins, taking a step towards you. You pry your eyes away from his wings for a moment to actually look at the ethereal being in front of you. His hair is white and curly; his eyes are bright, almost shining with an intensity of _love_ that somehow makes you simultaneously want to look away, but also to never look at anything else, ever.  
His smile is honest, open, and you find yourself relaxing a bit more under his gaze. He's wearing a white cloak, the fabric laced with golden threads. His exposed hands look soft, but also _strong_, like the rest of his figure. Even if he didn’t have wings, those eyes alone would have convinced you that he must be otherworldly.  
  
"Reward... for what?" you wonder, snapping out of your quiet admiration.  
  
Aziraphale slowly moves closer again, standing at the edge of your bed. "Well, let's say the Almighty is very pleased with you. You have a kind and generous heart. Although you struggle with your own happiness, you make everyone around you feel loved and supported. It's very rare, you see, and it doesn't go unnoticed," he explains, pointing his index finger upwards, towards heaven.  
  
"I... I'm… t-thank you. But- I'm sorry, but I still don’t understand..." you gasp, thinking that all of this is a bit too good to be true, thinking that someone must be playing a trick on you, that maybe there are hidden cameras and someone will tell you that you're on a TV show any minute now.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear. I understand that this is a lot to process." The angel sits down on the edge of your bed, still looking at you with that smile that makes you want to drown in his eyes. "Just know that I am not here to ask anything of you, and you do not need to justify yourself before me. I'm here because you needed me, and you are free to express yourself however you wish. We can talk for a while, if you'd like. Or we could take a walk. It is such a lovely night outside."  
  
Aziraphale’s smile is kind and bright and _close_, and you find yourself blushing, not quite knowing how to react. You finally attempt to smile back at him but all your face can form is a confused expression. "Thank you... this is... some part of me still thinks I'm dreaming."  
  
"Oh I assure you that I am quite real, my dear," the angel says with a smirk, reaching out to lightly place his hand over yours, which is still clutching the blanket. His skin really does feel soft, and warm; you feel your own hand pleasantly tingle from the contact.  
  
"Can I... can I touch your wings?" you breathe before you can stop yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course." Aziraphale chuckles, gently grasping your hand and pulling you towards himself. You settle behind him, your hands shaking as you let your fingers run through the angel’s soft feathers, making him sigh contentedly. From this proximity you notice that his cloak is wrapped around him in a toga-like fashion, leaving openings where his wings connect to his back. You slide your fingertips along the bones at the top of his wings until you reach his smooth skin, clearly feeling how the wings are attached to his shoulder blades.  
  
No, this is definitely not a TV show.  
  
"Oh god," you gasp, one hand covering your mouth in mild shock.  
  
"Do you believe it now?" Aziraphale laughs softly, briefly turning his head to look at you.  
  
"I… really want to," you breathe as you resume the gentle exploration of his wings, relishing the feeling of fluffy feathers gliding through your fingers. Fueled by curiosity, you lean in even closer to catch his scent. The angel smells… fresh, alive, like spring and flower petals, but also _ancient_, like desert storms and dusty old books. The reality of the situation hits you like a brick. This powerful celestial entity, which has lived for an eternity and has seen the entirety of this planet’s development, is right under your fingertips. This would be a great opportunity to ask any question you've ever had about the universe, god, or even historical events, but you're overwhelmed by what an _honor_ this visit actually is, and you just want to _bask_ in Aziraphale’s presence.  
  
"You're very beautiful," you whisper, wishing you could somehow express everything that you're feeling at this moment.  
  
"Ah, that's kind of you to say, my dear, but I did not come here to be worshipped." Aziraphale smirks at you, making you blush hotly as his choice of words releases a flood of images in your head.  
  
"Unless... that is what you want to do," he murmurs, winking at you. Your breathing grows ragged as he holds your gaze, an expression of mischief on his face that is entirely inappropriate for an angel, and it makes your insides melt.  
  
"Tell me, dear." His voice appears to have dropped an octave and something inside you snaps.  
  
"I want to _see_ you," you gasp, unwilling to deny the command of an actual angel. "A-All of you, please."  
  
Aziraphale’s smile grows wider as he stands up, offering his hand to help you climb off the bed. You're immensely grateful for the support, since you’ve been feeling rather light-headed for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Would you like to undress me?" the angel asks, again with that low seductive voice, making your knees even weaker. If you are completely honest with yourself, you want nothing more, and he can probably tell just from the look in your eyes and the blush on your face, but you also can't help feeling a bit indecent.  
  
"I'm sorry, is this… is this really okay, for you? I feel like I'm overstepping." _More like sinning,_ you think to yourself.  
  
Aziraphale moves closer, cradling your face in his hands and looking into your eyes. "My darling, I promise you that all of your desires are perfectly acceptable, and you may voice them without restraint. And if you're asking for my consent, rest assured that I very much enjoy _earthly pleasures_."  
He wiggles his eyebrows at the last words, somehow unbearably cute and seductive at the same time, his words putting you a bit more at ease. The angel’s warm hands make your cheeks tingle as his thumbs lightly stroke your jaw; his shining eyes making you feel as if you're already half in love with this strange divine being.  
  
"I want you... I want to... to feel you... to please you," you whisper softly, slowly getting used to asking for what you desire.  
  
Aziraphale’s eyes light up even more at your words and he smiles at you fondly. "That's _very_ good, my dear. I'd like that," he encourages, his hands stroking your cheeks again before he lets you go. "Go on, then," he murmurs, gesturing towards his clothing.  
  
With trembling hands you undo the golden clasp on the angel’s shoulder, pulling the silky fabric around his side. You run your hand down his exposed arm, fascinated with the muscles under his soft skin. Out of the corner of your eyes you see him watching you amusedly, and you blush for the hundredth time that night, quickly continuing to unwind the fabric around his back and chest, revealing more pale skin. The center of his broad chest is covered in curly white hair, a soft trail leading down over his plump belly towards his pelvis, and you can't resist running your hand through it, making Aziraphale gasp quietly. Your other hand is clutching the silk robe by his hips; you look up into his eyes as you let go of it, the fabric pooling around his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

You hold your breath, eyes darting down to Aziraphale’s hips, to be greeted with… nothing. Although you’ve read plenty about the anatomy of angels, you’re still a bit surprised at the expanse of smooth skin on his pubic bone.  
  
“Ah, yes. Well, this part is up to you, really. I did not want to impose, but I have a fairly good idea of what you prefer,” he says with a wink.  
  
“I trust you,” you breathe, knowing that you’ll be happy with whatever he chooses anyway, since you consider both options to be beautiful.  
  
“Very well.” Aziraphale smiles, and snaps his fingers. The smooth skin on his groin is replaced with a thick, hard cock, long enough to be considered well above average.  
  
“_Oh,_” you exhale shakily, unable to stop staring.  
  
“Spot on, I presume?” the angel murmurs; the tone of his voice can only be described as sinful.  
  
Your heart beats rapidly in your chest, and you gasp helplessly at the thought of being filled with his _divinity_. “Can I-“  
  
“_Yes,_” he says firmly, and you move your hand forward to run your fingers over his length. He’s hot and heavy in your hand, like silk drawn over hard steel, and you can’t resist giving him a firm squeeze, sliding your thumb over his soft glistening tip.  
  
Aziraphale moans at that, and you look up again to see that his eyes are heavy-lidded, pupils dilated as he stares back at you, his lips parted, face flushed with desire, wings shivering behind him. It’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, and you absolutely cannot keep yourself from falling to your knees, closing your eyes and taking him into your mouth.  
  
“_Oh, darling_…” the angel rasps, burying his hand in your hair and cradling your head without pressure. You clutch his hips tightly as you slide your tongue over the silky head of his cock, moaning as a drop of precum gushes out of his slit. He tastes sugary sweet and musky at the same time, and you suck him deeper into your mouth, hungry for more.  
  
“Mhh, you feel marvelous,” Aziraphale praises, his manicured fingernails affectionately scratching your scalp, “So good for me, my dear, so beautiful…”  
  
You tilt your head up to look at him, a pleading expression on your face, eyes full of devotion. You push forward to take him into your throat, although you are far from experienced in that territory, hoping that your enthusiasm will make up for any lack of skill. You grab his other hand that is currently clenched into a fist at his side, moving it to the back of your head. The angel grins affectionately when he realizes what you’re asking, grasping your head to gently pull you forward onto his cock. You moan heavily around him, your eyes falling closed while you concentrate on swallowing around Aziraphale’s pulsing cock, saliva trickling down your chin.  
  
“Want to choke on me, do you?” Aziraphale breathes fondly, and you actually choke at his words, moaning helplessly in confirmation, again wondering how an angel could even say such things, or _do_ such things, for that matter.  
  
He thrusts slowly and shallowly into your throat, moaning as you take his smooth balls into your hand and squeeze them lightly.  
  
“Mhh, as much as I’d love to thoroughly use your mouth, I’m afraid I can’t ruin you, yet. The night is young, and there are so many other things to do.” The angel smiles devilishly, carefully pulling at your hair, making you move backwards and release his cock. Your mind is hazy with arousal, his words making you _ache_.  
  
Aziraphale lets you calm your breathing for a moment before he takes your hands and pulls you upwards. You lean against him on shaky legs, burying your head in his neck as he holds you and wraps his wings around you. “You’re doing so well, my darling,” he whispers, “How do you feel?”  
  
You genuinely don’t know how to answer that, feeling as if you’re floating in another dimension, the angel’s powerful hands are the only thing anchoring you to the earth. “I… _want_ you to ruin me,” you moan against his neck, blushing hotly.  
  
Aziraphale exhales shakily, his grip on you tightening briefly before he pulls away to look into your eyes. His pupils are blown wide, eyes almost completely black, the heat in his gaze burns you. “May I kiss you?” he breathes.  
  
“_Please_…” you moan desperately, gasping as the angel’s mouth closes over yours, soft lips sliding wetly against you. You feel his hot tongue slip between your lips and you open your mouth, clutching his shoulders as he licks into you, caressing your tongue and sucking it into his own mouth. No one has ever kissed you like this; it feels as if Aziraphale is making love to your mouth. He pulls you hard against himself, biting your bottom lip with passion and licking over it soothingly, making you whine with need.  
  
He leans his forehead against yours, breathing heavily. “I want to taste you,” he rasps against your lips, “Will you let me feast on you? I’m sure your other opening is just as delectable.”  
  
“Anything… I’ll let you do _anything_,” you answer truthfully.  
  
“You are a wonder,” Aziraphale says fondly before he snaps his fingers again, and your pajamas suddenly vanish into thin air. He guides you back to the bed and kisses you again as he climbs over you, his weight settling above your trembling form and pushing you into the mattress. You feel his throbbing cock press against your thighs, and it almost makes you beg for him to _take_ you. The angel moves down your body, stopping to kiss your neck, making you cry out in pleasure as he bites your jugular and then sucks the skin into his mouth, undoubtedly trying to mark you. His soft lips slide along your collarbone, down to your chest and belly, leaving a wet trail behind.  
  
“Please,” you whimper weakly, burying your hands in Aziraphale’s fluffy curls, “I want you… I want you so much…”  
  
“Shhh, you have me, darling,” he soothes you, gripping your thighs tightly before biting into your hipbone, making you _wail_. You spread your legs eagerly for him as he moves further down, his breath hot against your core. Aziraphale holds your gaze as he licks into your slit, his tongue wiggling against your entrance. You moan helplessly, your eyes fixed on the impossible, gorgeous, _divine_ being between your legs, already feeling as if you’re about to faint from arousal and adrenaline.  
  
“Delicious… What a morsel you are,” he breathes as he circles his tongue around your entrance, dipping inside briefly before he closes his mouth over your hole and _sucks_, making you see stars.  
  
“_Oh God_,” you almost scream, desperately clutching his soft hair.  
  
“God is not here,” the angel says darkly, pushing your thighs even further apart, “Say my name, darling.”  
  
Oh, how can someone so holy be such a _devil_.  
  
“Az- Aziraphale…” you whimper, voice shaking, “_Aziraphale…_”  
  
He rewards you by plunging deep inside you, licking and prodding your inner walls before pulling out and pushing inside again and _again_, fucking you with his tongue. You tremble like a leaf, moaning uncontrollably, every thrust of his sinful tongue pushing you closer to the edge.  
  
“Angel…” you moan weakly, “Please fuck me, _please_, Aziraphale…”  
  
His tongue swirls inside you, slowly withdrawing. He gives you another sloppy kiss before he pulls away, wiping his mouth on the inside of your thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you want to experience divine ecstasy?” Aziraphale slowly moves up your body again, hooking his hands under your knees and pushing your legs up and apart, “To be held down by celestial power, to be filled with angelic _love_?” He takes your hands and pins them above your head, letting his strong form cover your body, his wings flaring above him. You’re beyond words, only able to nod feverishly. The head of his pulsing erection nudges against your entrance, his breath is hot against your neck.  
  
“Aziraph- _ahh..._“ you whimper shakily, almost sobbing as he finally enters you in one smooth thrust. The angel fills you so perfectly; you feel every hot inch of his length throbbing against your walls. He hums appreciatively against your neck, interlacing his fingers with yours before he pulls out slowly and _fucks_ back into you. Your orgasm hits you by surprise, making you shudder heavily beneath his solid weight as you convulse around his cock, properly sobbing now.  
  
“Oh, dearheart…” Aziraphale coos, letting go of your hands to wrap his muscular arms around your shaking torso as he keeps rolling his hips into you.  
  
“Don’t stop…” you cry as you snake your arms around his neck and bury your hand in his soft hair, “_Please_ don’t…”  
  
“Shhh… I wouldn’t dream of it,” he murmurs, holding you tightly and increasing the force of his thrusts, making your thighs fall open wantonly.  
  
“Mhh… you feel exquisite.” The angel growls directly into your ear as he fucks you deeply, “Gripping me so tightly… as if you never want to let me go.”  
  
_How could you let him go,_ a voice whispers in your head as you cling to him, _How could you ever settle for anything less, once you’ve had _him.  
  
“I’m yours…” you whisper deliriously, surrendering yourself to the feeling of being completely at Aziraphale’s mercy.  
  
“Are you, now?” he chuckles warmly, nibbling at the skin behind your ear, “Do you want me to keep you, to be greedy with you? Chain you to my bed and fill you up whenever I want to?”  
  
You clench hard around him and _scream_ as he fucks you through your second orgasm. The angel slows down to let you regain your breathing, lovingly kissing your neck, lips moving up to your jaw and temple.  
  
“Would you like to take a break?” Aziraphale murmurs, lightly stroking your cheek.  
  
You shake your head weakly, wrapping your legs around his hips and crossing your ankles behind his back with determination.  
  
The angel laughs fondly, his fingers sliding into your hair, pulling you in for an open-mouthed kiss.  
  
“Use your words, sweetheart. Tell me what you want,” he breathes, lazily fucking into you.  
  
“I feel like… like I’m asking too much,” you whisper, looking up into his gorgeous, glowing eyes.  
  
“Oh, don’t be concerned about that,” Aziraphale smiles affectionately before he kisses your forehead, “I can go all night, if you’d like that.” He punctuates his proposition with a sharp thrust.  
  
“I want you to... not hold back,” you confess, your fingers combing through his curls, “Make me feel your power, your pleasure...”  
  
Aziraphale growls at that, snapping his hips harshly into you and biting your earlobe before sitting up, untangling himself from you. “Turn over for me, love.”  
  
It takes a moment before you can get your sore muscles to comply, and, gladly, the angel helps you, manhandling you onto your knees. Your chest sinks into the mattress, face pressed into your pillow, since any attempt to hold yourself up on your arms would be futile.  
  
Aziraphale slides his hands down your backside appreciatively before grabbing your hips and pulling you against himself. “What a lovely thing you are…” he murmurs, rubbing the head of his cock against your opening, “So good for me, so eager…”  
  
You sob into the pillow as he lets the tip slip into you, slowly undulating his hips.  
  
“Who do you belong to?” his voice is low and _dominant_.  
  
“_Ahh_…” you moan heatedly and clutch the sheets tightly, your whole body burning at his words. “Aziraphale…”  
  
“_Yes._” He buries himself inside you again, the changed angle allowing him to go even deeper, you can almost taste him in your throat.  
  
The angel drapes himself over you, his chest pressing against your back, lips at the back of your neck as he fucks you forcefully, pushing the air out of your lungs with every roll of his hips. You hear soft flapping noises behind you and you turn your head as far as you can to see that Aziraphale is using his wings to accelerate his thrusts. You let out an embarrassingly loud moan, feeling very close to coming again, suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to kneel and _pray_ to this godlike creature.  
  
“Would you like me to come inside you?” Aziraphale rasps, speeding up his rhythm, hips pounding into yours, “Hold you down and pump you full?”  
  
You convulse around him for the third time, your mouth opening in a silent scream as you shake apart beneath him, your lungs constricted by his heavy weight.  
  
Aziraphale gives you a few more powerful thrusts before he spills hotly into you, his cock pulsing heavily against your walls as his cum fills you up. He moans breathily against your neck as his holy essence gushes into you, it’s by far the hottest thing you’ve ever experienced; you never want it to end.  
  
You still can’t breathe properly with his weight crushing you, and it’s becoming a problem, although you love the feeling of being completely _smothered_ by Aziraphale.  
  
“Angel…” you whisper shakily, turning your head to look at him.  
  
“Mhh? What is it, my dear?” he mumbles softly, raking his hand lazily through your hair.  
  
“Need air…” You smile at the drowsy expression on his face.  
  
“Oh, heavens, I am so sorry.” Aziraphale wraps his strong arms around your torso and moves back to sit on his heels, pulling you upwards against his chest. His cock is still hard inside you, the changed angle makes you moan with pleasure as you let your head drop back on his shoulder.  
  
“How do you feel, love?” the angel whispers as he continues to grind upwards into you.  
  
“So good…” you exhale shakily, pressing your face into his neck, “You’re killing me…”  
  
“That would take things a bit too far, I believe.” Aziraphale smirks, one of his hands moving up and down your body soothingly, “Although you did say that you wanted me to ruin you.”  
  
You can only whimper in response, holding on to the muscular arm around your chest.  
  
“Have you still not had enough of me?” Aziraphale murmurs as he fucks you gently, kissing the top of your head with affection.  
  
You shake your head weakly before kissing his neck. “I love this…” _I love you_.  
  
The angel tangles his hand in your hair, tilting your head upwards to capture your lips in a hungry kiss, his mouth sliding sinfully against yours and swallowing your moans as he speeds up his thrusts.  
  
“Aziraphale…” you mumble deliriously, your voice breaking on the last syllable.  
  
“I’ve got you.” He tightens his grip around you as he pounds into you.  
  
“Want to see you…” you croak out, utterly boneless in the angel’s powerful embrace.  
  
“Oh, of course, love,” he breathes, effortlessly lifting you up and turning you around. You feel his cum seeping out of your hole, dribbling down your thighs, and you try to clench your muscles in an attempt to keep it inside. You wrap your arms around his neck as you straddle his sturdy thighs, feeling him sink back into you.  
  
Aziraphale’s wings are trembling, his face is flushed red, damp curls are clinging to his sweaty forehead, the look of heat and _hunger_ in his eyes makes you shiver.  
  
“You’re so… _so beautiful_…” you whisper heatedly, wishing that there were more accurate words to describe the perfect, glorious creature in your arms.  
  
Aziraphale smiles warmly, his eyes shining even more at your compliment. “You are too kind, my darling.” He pulls you tight against himself, nibbling at your jaw and moving down to your neck as he continues to roll his hips up into you, “Kind, and good, and pretty, and delicious…” Each word is punctuated with a sharp thrust, forcing high-pitched moans out of your lungs. You wind your arms around his back and find his wings there, and you bury your fingers in his soft feathers as he fucks you steadily.  
  
“So desperate for me, so eager to please, so precious,” the angel murmurs against your neck, giving you a few particularly fierce thrusts, “I might have to keep you after all.”  
  
His words make you shudder, your hands clutching hard at his wings.  
  
Aziraphale inhales sharply, his rhythm abruptly faltering.  
  
“I’m sorry…” you gasp, combing your fingers through his feathers apologetically.  
  
“It’s alright,” the angel laughs breathily, his hand moving up and down your back, hips snapping into you vigorously, “They can be quite sensitive. In a good way, I mean.”  
  
_Oh._  
  
You bury your hands in his fluffy feathers again and _squeeze_, utterly thrilled as Aziraphale lets out an indulgent moan in response. You rake your fingers through his wings again and again, feeling the angel shudder in pleasure.  
  
He bites your shoulder possessively and _growls_ as he comes inside you, wave after wave of his hot cum filling you up to the brim, the feeling of being full and used and _owned_ making you convulse heavily around him as your fourth orgasm tears you apart.  
  
Aziraphale gently eases you back against the mattress, carefully moving to lie on top of you, still softly panting from his release. You’re delighted to feel that he is still rock solid inside you.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Wow..." you mumble as you sink into the cushions. Aziraphale holds himself up on his elbows to avoid crushing you, planting delicate kisses on your face.  
  
"Are you satisfied now, greedy thing?" the angel murmurs, biting your bottom lip playfully.  
  
You bury your hand in his hair and pull him in for a slow, sensual kiss, savoring the feeling of his wicked tongue swirling in your mouth.  
  
"How long will you stay?" you whisper against his lips.  
  
"I don't have any other assignments, for now." Aziraphale responds before he wraps an arm around you and rolls on his back, pulling you on top of himself. You rest your head on his shoulder, and he holds you close, one of his hands stroking your back.  
  
"What's it like, heaven?" you ask quietly, raking your hand through the soft curls on his chest.  
  
"It's, well... less glorious and more bureaucratic than most people imagine it, I suppose."  
  
"You are glorious, though," you say softly before placing a kiss on his collarbone.  
  
Aziraphale gently tilts your head up to look at you. The smile on his face and the sparkle in his eyes are melting your heart all over again. "You really are quite exceptional." He strokes your cheek affectionately.  
  
"Because I... admire you?" You smile back at him, leaning your face into his touch. "Isn't everyone you meet just... utterly enchanted? I can't imagine it any other way."  
  
"No, not everyone," the angel says quietly. A sad expression crosses his face for a split second, but you notice it nonetheless.  
  
"Who isn't?" you whisper.  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"You were thinking about someone just now, weren't you?" you ask softly.  
  
Aziraphale blushes and averts his gaze, staring at the ceiling. "Someone I've known for a long time. A good friend."  
  
“Whoever it is, I'm sure they love you,” you answer confidently. “They must. Especially if they're your friend.”  
  
The angel looks back at you, a sad smile on his face. "It's not that simple, my dear."  
  
“How?” You move your hand up to caress his hair, wishing you could do anything to dispel the melancholy in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"My friend, he's a..." Aziraphale sighs, "He's a demon."  
  
_Oh Lord._  
  
You open your mouth and close it again, lost for words, although you feel that something suddenly clicks into place. Considering the angel’s earlier behavior, it makes perfect sense that he has spent too much time with a demon.  
  
“He must be wonderful, if you like him that much,” you say empathetically.  
  
"He keeps pretending otherwise, but he has a good heart. Oh, he would smack me for saying that," Aziraphale laughs fondly.  
  
“I would love to meet him,” you breathe. “I bet his eyes are full of longing whenever he looks at you, and you just… don’t see it."  
  
"Perhaps I ought to smack you," Aziraphale murmurs teasingly.  
  
"I'm serious,” you insist, grinning at the angel. “And if he knew what you just _did_ to me, he'd be on his knees in an instant."  
  
"My darling, this night is supposed to be about you, not me," he reminds you, tightening his arms around you.  
  
“I just want you to be happy,” you whisper, staring into his eyes imploringly.  
  
Aziraphale captures your lips and kisses you fervently, holding you close and cradling your head in his hand. When he pulls back, his eyes are shining.  
  
"I was very fortunate to be sent here tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this plot~


	6. PSA

To everyone who wanted to meet Crowley, I've linked the sequel below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The thought of you just caves me in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493342) by [celebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain)


End file.
